What Digimon Do When No ones around
by Hikari no Tenshi no tsubasa
Summary: (my first fic be nice) Hey its just as the title says.


Takari: I'd thought I'd try something a little different not many writers have done a fanfic with just the digimon.

Bigbrain 2000: so we did one

Disclaimer: we do not own digimon but we do own several digimon and sailor moon videos.

Bigbrain 2000: roll it

**The younger digidestined (including Willis who was visiting for some reason) have gone Christmas shopping and left the digimon alone at Tk's apartment. **

**Patamon found a nice warm spot on the hi-fi and fell asleep. **

**Gatomon is being vain and preening herself and Veemon is admiring her from a distance behind a conveniently placed bin. **

**Armordillomon is trying to eat sushi but is having trouble picking it up. "Damn chopsticks"! **

**Hawkmon and Terriermon are playing poker.**

**Terriermon is cheating but doesn't actually know how to play so is losing badly and owes Hawkmon 7 DVD's; Lord of the Rings (all 3) 2 episodes of Star Trek and Digimon the Movie x2. **

**Wormon is trying to knit Ken a sweater for Christmas but keeps getting tangled up in the wool as he has no opposable thumb. **

**A discreet push from Hawkmon and Wormon rolls into everyone and in the process squashes Armordillomon's sushi.**

"**My sushi!" **

**Wormon rolls into the Hi-fi, turns it on and wakes up Patamon, who yells and falls onto Gatomon's head. Everyone laughs and Gatomon bares her claws and yells, **

"**Do you want a bit of this!?" **

**They all shut-up.**

"**That wasn't funny," yells Patamon.**

"**Look at the pretty stars" exclaims Wormon still in a daze.**

**Veemon says "Okay, I'm bored now, what should we do?"**

"**Let's play poker," says Hawkmon with an evil grin on his beak. (**Takari: can hawks grin?

**They all shout, "NO!" **

**Armordillomon says "I could sing for you," (very out of tune) "Home! Home on the range where the deer and the antelope play!"**

**They all throw peanuts at him so he stops singing.**

"**Yummy peanuts." **

**Wormon goes "Why don't we just play 'Snap'?" **

"**Okay then!" **

**10 mins later... "Full house!" shouts Hawkmon**

"**Hawkmon we are playing Snap!" **

"**Oh... SNAP!!"**

"**Terriermon, how come you've just put down the Queen of Hearts, when I have the Queen of Hearts here in my paw?"**

"**You're cheating Terriermon!!" they all shout.**

"**Do you always cheat when you play, Terriermon?" asks Patamon.**

"**Yes, usually... Wait! I mean no, I don't. Never. Not me. Uh-uh nope..." Terriermon trails off, blushing.**

**They all pounce on Terriermon. Cards fly everywhere and they knock over the coffee table and make a huge hole in the couch.**

**Gatomon's highly tuned ears pick up the sound of a key turning in the door lock.**

"**Humans!"**

**They all freeze. They all go to separate parts of the room and start whistling.**

**TK, Kari and the rest come in.**

"**What happened to my apartment?" cries TK.**

**The digimon whistle louder and point at Terriermon.**

**Terriermon points at Hawkmon who whistles even louder.**

"**Hey TK, you've forgotten your purse!" yells Yolie.**

"**I don't have a purse!"**

"**Well it's pink, and it has your picture in it..."**

**Kari blushes. "Um, that's mine."**

"**Oh, here you go."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Where were we?"**

"**We were just going," says Hawkmon. "Come on, Yolie."**

"**Why do we have to go? And what's in the big box?"**

"**Nothing, nothing. Let's go."**

**They leave.**

**TK looks around.**

"**WHERE'S MY DVD PLAYER??!!!"**

**The digimon all stop whistling and stare at the place where the DVD player used to be.**

**They continue to stare.**

**5 mins later, and they're still staring.**

**Still.**

**Armodillomon counts on his fingers. "1...2...3...4...5... Who's missing?"**

**Gatomon (who's lost interest) looks at Kari and says "Kari, what's in the bag? Something for me? Huh? Is it? Is it? Gimme Gimme Gimmenow."**

"**It's a Christmas present."**

"**So? At present it feels like Christmas."**

"**Ha. You can't have it until Christmas Day."**

"**Oh. Fine. Whatever**."

"**Matt?"**

(What? Never mind.)

"**Does anyone know who has my DVD player?"**

"**No." All the digimon look very, very, very, very innocent.**

**Ken comes in and says, "Can I sleep over?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Can I sleep over?"**

**Cody comes in. "But I wanna sleep over."**

**Davis yells. "If you're sleeping over then I'm sleeping over. And I'm sleeping over there next to Kari. TV, you're sleeping over there." He points to the balcony.**

**He then promptly falls asleep and starts snoring very, Very, LOUDLY!!**

"**But it's my apartment and it's daytime."**

**Davis doesn't stir.**

**TK turns to Kari. "Well, they're sleeping over; do you want to sleep over too?"**

"**OK! ... Zzzzzzzzzzzz"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not yet!!!!"**

"**Oh, sorry. How about now?"**

"**No." TK throws a pillow at her.**

"**Mph. OK. Now?"**

**THE END. Zzzzzzz**

"**NO!!! NOT YET!!!"**

**THE MIDDLE?**

(**No, we've passed that bit!)**

**SORRY. **

**NEAR THE END, BUT NOT QUITE THERE YET...**

(**Better...)**

**THANX**

**There is the sound of another key in the lock. Tk's mum is home.**

"**Human!!" yells Gatomon.**

**The digimon run round like headless chickens before locking themselves in a very small cupboard.**

**Ping A lightbulb appears above Tk's head.**

"**Mum, I know that you're gonna say no, but can all my friends sleep over?"**

"**Sure, I've got a meeting in Shinzuku and I'll have to stay overnight in a hotel. Here is money for takeout and whatever and you can make as many long distance calls as much you want."**

"**Thank you Ms Takeshi" **

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooobananaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"**

"**Tk its 3 am will you go to sleep now" asked Cody **

"**OK zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"**

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

(Takari:Or is it?)

(BB2000:Is it?)

(Takari: I don't know)

Bigbrain2000: Wow that was a lot more random than I thought it would be.

Takari: Hey, look what I got from Hawkmon! A slightly used DVD player he only wanted my passport and my birth certificate for it.

Bigbrain2000: You're an idiot

Takari: Read and review pleazzzzz pretty pleazzzzz with cherries and sprinkles and sugar and ok that's enough.


End file.
